Dirty little secret
by Sxcsami
Summary: George has a secret. And it looks like Fred does too!   Could it be the same thing? And will the truth ever come out in the end?  Rated T for twincest :  Don't like? Don't read.


**Hey guys, well I just wanted to upload something for Fred and George's birthday but I couldn't really come up with anything so I guess this was born... I might come back later and re-edit it but for now I guess I'll just leave it. **

**This is rated T+ for twincest. Don't like? Don't read. Flames will NOT be tolerated.**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday too you…" The song went on for a couple more choruses's before it finally came to an end.<p>

"The cakes ready!" Mum called as she bustled through the kitchen, a big white cake in her hands.

"Aww thanks Mum" Fred and I said together.  
>It was funny how we did that, how we always seemed to be so in sync with each other. I guess that's why we could never stay mad at each other in a fight. It was a good thing really, always having someone to share things with; someone you know would never judge you… Well, almost never judge you; I knew if Fred found out my secret he'd be horrified, disgusted even…<p>

"George" Fred whispered, poking me in the side and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right" I said, as I took one of the pieces of cake.

Through the night things went as normal, Percy and Ron starting a fight about Merlin knows what, Fred and I playing a prank on Mum and almost getting away with it. This kind of stuff always happened on April fool's day, our birthday. Well, come to think of it, this stuff happened most days actually.

I stole another glance at Fred, he was acting strange tonight, not as happy I guess… I'd ask him about it later when we were alone.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and Fred and I were finally alone in our bedroom.<p>

"Hey George" Fred's voice whispered to me through the darkness.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

Fred didn't respond. I was about to go back to sleep before I heard his muffled footsteps making his way from his bed to mine.

"Move over will you" Fred's husky voice sounded, pushing me slightly so I rolled over to the other side of the soft cotton mattress.

"Haha, alright, but you do realize this is my bed right?" I laughed as I propped myself up on my elbow looking closer at Fred. His face was close to mine and I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheeks. The sweet smell of his skin dancing across my face as I inhaled deeply.

"Of course I do you git" Fred responded, in the small light cast from the moon I could see him smiling.

Fred slowly climbed into my bed, snuggling up against me under the covers. "Can I ask you a question…" His voice was muffled into my shoulder, but I understood him.

"Sure, anything" I answered. "But if you're going to go ask me to try and get the cookie jar again, there's no chance! Not after what happened last time…" I shuddered slightly at the memory.

"Have you ever loved someone who would never love you back? Well at least not _that way_" He asked, I could see tears glistening in his eyes and the pain that reflected them written all over his face.

My heart filled with hope for about a millisecond before I dismissed the idea… The idea that he could be talking about me.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, only reaching about half way before letting my hand drop. If Fred saw this gesture he didn't say anything.

Of course I've loved someone who wouldn't love me back like that Fred! Want to know who it is? Yeah, it's you! I'm in love with you Fred! I screamed inside my head. "Yes…" I answered slowly, trying to keep my voice as level and calm as possible.

"It's so hard…" His choked voice surprised me. Why hadn't he told me about this girl before?

"Who is it?" I asked, curiosity spreading across my face as I tried to fight of the disappointment. I knew Fred would want me to help him get with this girl, who ever she was.

Fred's next words surprised me, "I can't tell you…" He whispered looking down, his voice thick with the suppressed sobs.

"You can tell me anything, you know that" I smiled back, rubbing soothing circles on his back as I waited for him to tell me.

"Promise you won't hate me?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me.

"I could never hate you! You should know that already!" I cried.

"It's… It's you!" Fred's eyes went big with shock as if he couldn't believe he'd actually just announced that he was in love with his twin brother.

My mouth fell open and my hand dropped.

"What!" I shouted. Trying to comprehend what I had just heard.

"I…" Fred's voice trailed off as he continued to stare up at me.

"Fred…" I whispered, a small grin beginning to spread it's way across my lips.

"I've got to go…" he announced suddenly, running out of the room at top speed, tears falling from his eyes as he went.

I sat there for a minute before following Fred out. I knew where he'd go.

I walked slowly through the garden, the soft breeze of the wind chilling me to the bone as I stared up at the small crescent wisp of a moon, surrounded by a thousand dazzling stars.

I turned the corner near the rose bush and saw Fred sitting down just where I thought he would be and silently moved to sit next to him.

"I don't hate you" I told him.

He looked up at me with those sad eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "I don't believe you…" he answered, his bottom lip trembling.

"I can prove it" I answered, nervous about what I was about to do.

"How?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, shaking slightly and leaned down. It was so much better than I had ever expected. The way our lips moved together and how our bodies fitted together.

"This… is perfect" I panted as I broke away slightly to gulp up a lungful of air before being pulled back into the kiss. I let my tongue trace delicately around his lips, almost teasingly before entering his mouth, letting the chocolate taste overcome me as I moaned deeply before continuing.

I unbuttoned his shirt, my hands moving around his bare chest, the feeling of his smooth marble skin taking over me, the night was becoming a blur, clothes flew and before I knew it I was pinned to the ground rose petals sprinkled gently across me as I looked up into the angel above me's the face. The one that resembled mine almost perfectly.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too" He answered. "Oh, and this better not be some April fools' joke!" He warned me playfully.

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys last night?" Ron asked curiously, as he began stuffing his face with some of mum's homemade pancakes.<p>

"Oh umm, we just had to finish some business" I Fred answered smoothly. Ron seemed to accept this response and just shrugged.

I took a sneaky glance at Fred and saw him catch my eye as well and smile. Because I had him, and he had me, and that's all we would ever need.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well I guess that's it! Sorry if it seemed a bit boring or rushed, I really couldn't think of anything to write... But please checkout some more of my stories, or review :) <strong>

**You know what they say, or well what I say atleast haha :) Reviews are love.**


End file.
